Insanity
by A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home
Summary: "You have to promise me something" She looks up at me. "What is it?" "That even if I don't come back you'll move on and you won't give up" She shakes her head despairingly. "I can't do that Fin, I can't love anybody else but you" Fannie 3 Read first chapter for more details xxx


**Title:** Insanity

**Author: **A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home

**Fandom: **Hunger Games

**Rating: **T, just because I'm paranoid...

**Pairing: **Finnick and Annie

**Disclaimer: **I'm fifteen… Of course I don't own the Hunger Games…

* * *

My name is Finnick Odair. At the age of 14 I won the 65th Hunger Games. 5 years later the love of my life, Annie Cresta, won her games. We both payed a price. I lost my dignity and any self-respect that I might have had and Annie lost her mind. Today is the reaping for the 75th Hunger Games and I know exactly what is going to happen...

I stand staring at the ocean on the tiny platform constructed in front of the justice building. It may be the last time I ever see the ocean. I turn my head to look at Annie. Annie. The women I truly love. I take in every inch of her. Her dark, brown hair that hangs in curls around her heart-shaped face, her bronze, sun-kissed skin, and, her sea-green eyes. Beautiful but Haunted.

The District 4 escort, an overly chirpy woman, who today sports a lime green wig and an outfit to match, walks to the front of the stage and takes a deep breath. It's not like she's nervous though. She's done this millions of times. It's more like she's relishing the reaping, breathing in the fear and sadness of everyone around her.

"Welcome, welcome, to the reaping for the 75th Hunger Games, the third quarter quell!" she announces merrily.

"Ladies first!" she says practically bouncing over to the enormous, crystal bowl in front of me and picks a slip of paper.

She bounces back over to the microphone and unseals the paper.

She clears her throat and cries "Finnick Odair!"

I groan and step forward beside her, risking a glance at Annie who I can see is on the verge of tears. The escort looks me up and down.

"Well, well, well!"

I ignore her and resume my staring at the ocean, avoiding looking at anybody in the crowd or the cameras.

The escort bounces across to the girl's crystal ball and plucks out another slip of paper.

Please not Annie, Please not Annie...

"Annie Cresta!"

The odds are most defiantly not in my favour today...

Annie cannot hold the tears at bay any longer and they come gushing down her face. She's just stepping forward when Mags sticks up her hand and points  
forcefully to herself. I let out a sigh of relief. Annie will not be going into the games... I watch as Mags squeezes Annie tightly and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Annie gives her a watery smile steps back into line.

"A volunteer, how exciting!" the escort cries elatedly.

Mags shuffles forward and stands next to me. I hug her."Thank-you" I murmur into her ear. She smiles and kisses my cheek.

The peacekeepers usher us into the justice building and I manage to get a glimpse of Annie before the doors slam shut behind us.

* * *

I sit on a velvety couch in a room just inside the justice building, the peacekeepers having shoved me in here a few minutes before. I can feel my heart  
pounding in my chest and my fingers jump to the necklace Annie gave to me when we were 16. The feel of the smooth shell against my fingertips calms me down and I close my eyes. I wish I were dead.

I hear a scuffle outside and my eyes flick open as Annie come running in. I only glimpse her face for a few seconds before my vision is obscured by a mass of brown hair before she starts sobbing into my chest.

"Shhhh," I whisper "It'll be okay, I promise, I love you, I love you so, so much"

"I love you too," she says sobbing even harder. "There has to be some other way, you can't leave, I don't want you to die!"

"I promise I'll try but you have to promise me something"

She looks up at me. "What is it?"

"That even if I don't come back you'll move on and you won't give up"

She shakes her head despairingly. "I can't do that Fin, I can't love anybody else but you"

"Promise me Annie, you have to promise me"

"Time's up!" I see a peackeeper come in and grabs Annie by the arm who starts sobbing again. I manage to kiss her one last time before she is wrenched from my grasp.

"Promise me Annie!" I shout, running after her, struggling as two peacekeepers hold me back.

She just shakes her head viciously, tears streaming down her face. "I love _you_ Finnick! No one else."

I can feel tears threatening to spill but I hold them back as Annie is pulled out the door. "I love you..." I say as the door slams shut behind her, separating us forever. I slide down the wall, my head in my hands. The door isn't the one tearing us apart, destroying our happiness. No, the Capitol is, and they. Will. Pay.

* * *

**I promise the next chapters will be longer, Feedback is most welcome- xxx**


End file.
